Betrayed
by TheJustAHint
Summary: Draco is asked to join the Dark Lord during the Battle of Hogwarts, but he hesitates. What side will he choose? Why? What will the consequences be? One-shot.


A/N: So for those of you who have read Six, this is a peace offering. I know I haven't kept up with it at all in forever even though I said I would and I'm really sorry. I just don't know where I want to go with it or how to get there. I should have thought of that before I posted. So I offer you this short one-shot that I wrote in 2012. I hope you enjoy it and aren't too mad at me for Six. Here we go...

* * *

 **Betrayed**

His body language, his face, his eyes all betrayed him, he knew. He tried to look confident, pulled together like he was ready for this decision, but his body shook uncontrollably as he looked between the Dark Lord and the students of Hogwarts. Sweat and dirt stung his eyes. His throat was sore from holding back tears that threatened to spill. His mouth was clenched tightly, hurting his jaw and he could barely breathe, not wanting to move. He looked over to his mother. She stood tall next to her husband, but both shook noticeably. His mother displayed a nervous glance at the Dark Lord, then back at her son with pleading eyes that said _Please, Draco, please._ His father though, stood emotionless, staring straight ahead into what seemed to be nothing. Draco's mind was racing. He knew in some part of him that this moment would come, but he had not prepared himself in the events of the last couple of days. He looked at the Dark Lord who stared back with an awaiting, but faltering, smile. A false smile, Draco knew. He took a step toward him, and a sigh of relief was heard from where his mother stood. But one last glance toward the other students made him pause.

He stared at her bloody, dirty face. Streams of skin ran the length of her cheeks where tears washed away the filth. She clenched Ron's hand tightly as she absentmindedly stared at the ground. After a moment, she had realized someone's eyes on her and looked up slowly. Draco stared at her, her brown eyes gleaming brightly from fresh tears. They locked eyes as Draco remembered their first meeting. This bushy haired girl, talking to others about spells and books he had never heard of. She was beautiful, but he knew she was nothing like him. He later found out that her parents were muggles. She was a mudblood but he had not cared, though his parents would. But then she befriended the ginger blood traitor and of course _The Chosen One_. Years passed without him thinking much of her, but then the Yule Ball had come. She gracefully floated down the stairs, looking like no other girl he had ever seen. She was absolutely perfect. He was too late though: Viktor Krum was in the picture, and shortly after, Ron, and he knew he had no chance. They were from separate worlds.

Though now, as he stared into her eyes and she stared back, he felt drawn to her. She must have felt uncomfortable. Ron stared at Draco with confused eyes but soon realized what must have been going on when Draco stepped back with the group of Hogwarts students, his eyes still locked on hers. It must have been about five minutes since he was asked to join the Dark Lord, but suspense was held, and he knew by the shocked looks from the students that this decision had not been expected by anybody. He finally turned to the Dark Lord. Voldemort's eye twitched and for a split second, disappointment and confusion flashed across his face. Suddenly, his high, piercing laugh echoed in the silent court. Draco's mother cowered behind her indifferent looking husband with a gasp of astonishment: What was her son _doing_?

"Oh, Draco. We now see where your true loyalty lies. With blood traitors and," his head tilted slightly noticing the hard face of Harry Potter, "the Chosen One…" He laughed quietly, looking amused now. He sharply turned to Hermione. "The mudblood girl- you fancy her do you?"

A dazed "Oh" was heard from Hermione's direction. Draco was taken aback. Was it that noticeable? _Of course it was_ , he thought to himself, _you were staring at her for a good bloody five minutes_. He glanced back at her, but quickly turned back after noticing the fuming, scarlet face of Ron.

The high pitched laugh again. "Tsk, tsk, Draco. I would have thought Mummy and Daddy had taught you better than to befriend that scum. It's just too bad you had to choose the losing side. Oh well. Your uselessness is not needed. In fact…" He paused, and then slowly turned to Draco's mother and father. "In _fact_ , we don't need any of the Malfoy's, now do we?" An evil smile played across his grotesque lips. Draco froze, staring at Voldemort's pale face, knowing his own was most likely the same shade of white. His eyes darted to his mother who had almost fallen to her knees. His father's eyes were shut tightly, opening them for only a second to shoot Draco a piercing look. _This is all your fault_ , it had said.

Draco took a step back as a bright green light flashed before him and everyone else. Voldemort had managed to hit both parents with one spell. Draco stepped back, threatening to fall over at the sight of his lifeless parents. His mother's horrified expression burned itself in Draco's mind and finally he let a tear slide slowly down his cheek. Gasps echoed around the court.

"Now, Draco, you've caused me wasted time. Harry Potter is my only concern now."

Draco was dazed as Harry stepped forward, as they begun their final duel, as the Battle of Hogwarts finally ended with Harry's success. Draco came back as everyone's unsure expressions broke into loud roars of victory and happiness. He snarled and spun around, leaving the hall swiftly, not wanting to partake in their petty cheers. _I've lost_ everything _, and their screaming like banshee's out there. Those disgusting creatures_. Draco growled aloud as he stomped up the marble staircase, not noticing the girl running behind him.

"Malfoy! Malfoy wait! MALFOY!"

Draco stopped and spun around. There before him was Hermione, flushed, dirty, but never as beautiful. Her hands were in tight fists and she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly. He stood there motionless, taking in the scene, not quite understanding what was happening.

"You are unbelievably stupid," Hermione half-heartedly growled.

Draco stepped back slightly, and then glared at her.

"How dare you, you filthy mudblood," he snarled back.

Hermione looked slightly taken aback but caught herself. "How dare _you_. For seven years you treat me like rubbish, and now all of a sudden you fancy me? The most inconvenient time, too, I may add. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I don't need this from you. I've lost everything already, but I don't plan on losing my dignity."

" _Dignity_? Ha, don't be stupid. The whole school _and_ some know that you fancy a ' _mudblood_ '. Don't play games with me Draco. I _know_ you."

"You know me. You know me? You know nothing about me, Granger." Draco slowly advanced on her as he spoke.

"I know more about you than you think. I know you're a pathetic, low-life, bad boy wanna-be, who thinks he's so cool be-"

"STOP!" At this point, Draco had grabbed Hermione by the arms and shook her harshly. Her frightened expression did not make him falter. "You _don't_ know me and you never will. So go run back to your _boyfriend_ and leave me alone." He spat boyfriend at her with disgust and malice. He could feel Hermione shake under his grip. He released her with a slight push that sent her stumbling backwards, but she remained standing. Draco looked her up and down before turning away. He could hear her following though.

Draco spun around forcefully and advanced on her again. "What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand, Granger?"

Hermione looked at him with wide, brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

Draco couldn't stop confusion and surprise from showing on his face. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry about your family, and what Voldemort did to them, and the pressure he put on you and I know that I know nothing about you but you've been so horrible and-"

As Hermione spoke, Draco moved in closer to her, finally reaching to hold her with tenderness this time. She stopped and looked up at him, fresh tears falling from her face. He leaned in slowly and suddenly his lips were on hers. He kissed her hungrily, having wanted to do this for years. After a moment, he felt her kiss him back too. Electricity erupted on his lips, sending sparks and warmth throughout his body. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Draco's eyes were closed with contentedness and when he finally opened them, Hermione was staring at him uneasily.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I know."

"No… I'm sorry because we can't be together."

Draco wasn't sure of what he was hearing. He stared after her as she broke apart from him and ran back to the others. He tried to call out to her but nothing came out. He tried to move but it felt like his feet were stuck in cement. He wasn't sure of what just happened, but he knew that he wouldn't let her get away that easily.


End file.
